envy in hidden leaf
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: hey guy this first ever envy crossover fanfic while fight The elric brothers and they friend Ling Envy was hit by Gluttony's defective portal and sent into the world of Naruto where Envy must fight and learn to find his way home
1. Chapter 1

" A dog?" Said the fullmetal Alchemist younger brother. I was watching them as they were trying to think of a way to fight or capture gluttony, which he saying over and over again mustang killed lust mustang must pay. I sighed and said stop it, now Gluttony! My only answer was him making some kind of grant noise

"I-It spoke?! And a talking dog?" I heard the fullmetal brat say as he looked at me in shock.

I smirked when I saw him and said "Hey, long time no see" as red lightning started to appear around my body. Changing me back into my normal form still having that smirk on my face, looking at the fullmetal brat and said "how are you fullmetal pipsqueak.

"Damn it I told you before don't call me short!" the fullmetal brat said as he came at me running. I sweat drop when I saw him running at me Oh boy I made him mad. I thought. I saw him jumping in the air ready to dive kick me. I ducked just in time only for him to end up kicking the tree. I stumble to my feet and back away until my back was against the nearby tree. I had my arms up in defensibly "hey calm down! I'm just here to get Gluttony back nothing more than that. I don't want to fight you pipsqueak… " "that five now!" the pipsqueak said as he was about to punch me again I ducked and jumped out of the way as he punched the tree almost breaking it in two.

I landed on a tree branch witch was a few feet away from the fullmetal pipsqueak. "What are you talking about?"

"Five times! You have called me pipsqueak two just now, and three more times in the Laboratory! Don't tell me you forgot!" the fullmetal pipsqueak was now yelling still having that pissed off look on his face.

I could only look at him with a look that just says I don't care. And said "Impressive! You have a sharper memory there."

"Hold it!" yelled the fullmetal pipsqueak

I jumped down from the tree branch landing on the ground only to have Gluttony running up to me. "You're becoming bothersome" As I looked at the fullmetal pipsqueak I turn around to look at Gluttony "Mustang was here! Mustang hurt Lust! Swallow, swallow, swallow him up!" Gluttony said having a look ready to kill. I sighed and said "you don't get to eat the Colonel or the Elric Brothers, either." I said looking at him.

"Aww… why not" Gluttony whined

"I've sensed it before too, how many people are inside you, Homunculus?!" said that guy ling was his name. I didn't know but again I didn't care. I glared at him as he can sense the souls inside me. "I know you. You're the kid who crossed swords with Wrath, huh?" I said resting one of my arms on Gluttony's head as he was crying because he can't eat the Colonel.

"What do you mean "kid"!" "I happened to be the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing, and my name is…" ok this is taking too long I thought as I patted Gluttony on the head and said "eat him" cutting the "kid" off and the moment I said that. He took off running saying no, no, no, no, no, as Gluttony was chasing him.

Before I knew it. That the fullmetal pipsqueak made a wall between me and Gluttony. I heard him yell "Ling, you take care of that one!" I looked at the wall and smirked "Hmph, very well. Let's see how good you are." "You held off Wrath but how will you go against me." I said as that Ling gut was coming at me as I got ready to fight. "Hmm, not bad at all kid" I said Well dodging the swing from his sword.

"Thank you for your words of praise!" He said while grabbing my arm and swung his sword at my waist, cutting deep into my side, I smirked as I had him in my trap "you fell for it" I said. My arm turn into a snake wrapping around his arm and up to his neck. "What do you think? This is a trick you humans can't do, huh?" I said while tighten the hold I have on him. "Now then, do you want to be strangled to death, or bitten to death?" "or shall I just carve you up?" I asked turning my free hand into a blade.

Well, then..

He said and he drops his sword and kicked dirt into my eyes while taking the chance he grabbed my arm and used it to cut the other one off. Not even having time to reacted he swung that sword at my chest cutting deep into my skin.

I was in shocked and was about to fall but, I manage to stop myself while my full weight of my body dug my feet into the ground keeping me from falling on my butt, that didn't stop the pain running through my body. I dropped to my knee's try to catch my breath.

"That was a dirty trick, blinding me like that… not playing fair" I said while my body was healing itself seeing the red lightning coming out where the wounds were.

"Ever since I was little, I was in constant danger of assassination. I couldn't help but to learn a few dirty moves". He said while walking towards me

"How about it? Will you come quietly?" he said raising his sword to my head. "I just wants some information on gaining immortality. You don't like getting hurt, right?"

I was beyond pissed I was now in a new level of being mad. "You scum! Don't you look down on me, you mere human!" I yelled as my body was still healing.

"Don't you underrate humans, homunculus!"

I was about to fight again that's when the Fullmetal pipsqueak's younger brother was thrown into the wall.

"Hey now, stay out of my way—

I cut him off by almost punching him in the right side of his face but he dodge and end up cutting my left leg off.

Ahh! I screamed as I landed on the ground almost sinking into it. Due to the weight of my true form. But before I could get up that ling guy was standing above me sword ready to dive into my chest I quickly change into that girl he was with the one who cut off her arm. He looked at me in shocked. I could only do but smirk as I thought what a foolish human. "Now go for it Gluttony!" I yelled before he can react.

As Gluttony opened his defective portal. Whatever goes into that thing never comes out. I saw that the Fullmetal pipsqueak running up to that Ling guy.

"What?!"

Damn it, I can't let Gluttony swallowed a sacrifice! I thought. I grabbed the Fullmetal pipsqueak by his foot and was about to pull him out of the way that's when Gluttony's blast came out and hit us. And everything went black after that.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the sudden an explosion went off just up ahead. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna could see the red explosion as if a bomb had been set off. The wind picked up and the ground started to rumble. They were all forced to shield their eyes as dust and dirt and the mist. Starting to blow in their faces. Trees started so slant from the force of the wind, everything was as if a hurricane suddenly sneaked up on them. But as soon as it begun, it had ended. When everything seemed calm, they were all left thinking,

'What the hell was that?'

Envy POV

I blinked a few times to adjust to the new lighting, seeing a gray sky and mist around me. Damn you Gluttony. I said as my body was healing from the fall, Damn it I swore if I find you Gluttony your dead. I said to myself as I started to look around some more. I looked left and right, I'm guessing I'm not in Amestris anymore.

My gaze shifted over various objects. I stop moving when I noticed that my body felt weak, but why? I thought, forcing myself to stand up despite the numbness still there. I looked down slightly, seeing that I was inside a crater. Wow did I really do all this? My weight of my true form seem too gotten a bit bigger. I thought as I looked around more, going over about every inch of my surroundings. All I saw were trees, and a path on the ground. I decided to follow the path and see where it will lead me.

3rd Person POV

After walking for a few moments Envy saw a group of humans. A dark haired boy, a blond boy, a disgusting pink haired girl, an old man, and a silver haired man dressed weirdly. "Ok Gluttony when I get back you're so dead". Envy thought, only wanting to kill his so called sibling. Not wanting to wander around anymore or get lost Envy decided to walked up to them and what Envy could see that they were shocked. The young stood in front of the silver hair human man and the old human, each had a sharp object in hand.

"Hn, pathetic." Envy thought as he looked at them, uninterested. Do they truly believe that human children have the capacity to kill or even try to hurt a homunculus or another words artificial human such as myself? Such insolence. "Who are you!?" The blonde yelled at Envy, the yelling of the Blonde did hurt Envy's ears. "It's like having the Fullmetal pipsqueak yelling right in my ear" Envy thought. Envy just send him a glare that left Blonde boy go pale and frighten.

Envy just rolled his eyes and sighed can one of you tell me where, I am." Envy looked at every one of them in the eyes. The silver haired human came to stand in front of everyone.

"You're in the land of waves." Envy stared at him for a moment. Hmm I never heard of such a place, not even from Father. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" The silver haired human yelled.

Envy POV

I just yawned and used one of my hands to stop the upcoming attack. The large sword cut deep in my hand knowing to well my true form stopped it. from cutting my hand clean off. I glared in where the sword was thrown but stop when I saw Blood gushing out where the large sword is now resting in my hand. I pulled out the sword and threw it back where it came from, I looked at my hand and said in fake shock "ah paper cut!" I could feel everyone anime fell or sweat drop in what I said, Humans really don't have any sense of humor I thought. As the red alchemical lightning healed my wound.

I could see that the large sword was thrown once again. I sighed and simply moved my head to the side and avoid getting hit by the sword. "Well, well if it isn't the hidden mist missing nin, Zabuza Momochi ." Huh? I never heard of him before not even from the military records back in Amestris. I'll stay out of this and keep quiet I feel like there's gonna be a battle going on! I want to see how they fight. "Everyone get back. This one's on a whole other level. Just stay and protect Tazuna at all costs. "The Silver hair man yelled over his shoulder. The dark haired child, the Blonde haired child and last the pink haired child stood around the old man who I think his name is Tazuna with kunais in hand This is going to be a little tough unless I do this."

You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi or better known as the copycat ninja, I watched curiusly as the silver hair man now known as, Kakashi moved his headband up revealing a red eye with some kind of 3 commas. I raised an eyebrow and stared at his eye. I have never seen an eye like that before" I have to make a report about this to father. I thought, and I see not everyone on your team is useless. Zabuza said as "He looked at me. Why should a homunculus, like myself, have to help or be in a team of useless humans?"." I looked at him hmm So this is 'Sharingan'. It doesn't seem special. I thought only to have my ear drum bleed when I heard someone yell.

"SHARINGAN! SHARINGAN! What the hell is that!?" I'm going to kill that brat if he keeps yelling like that Fullmetal pipsqueak! But I want to know why is that the brat is give off an aura of a homunculus or more like Father's. Sharingan, the Sharingan is one of the type of pupil that gives you power. It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of gen, tai, and ninjutsu. That's not all of its power." The dark haired child said. Hmm I should make note of this just in case father may need of it. I thought

3rd POV

The mists around them became thicker blinding everyone, well almost everyone. Hmm, that is intriguing. Envy stopped listening to the humans talk but he kept watching their expressions. The dark haired boy is looking suspiciously at Kakashi.

The blond seems to be happy and the pink haired girl seemed utterly useless. Envy took notice that the Zabuza guy disappeared but the dark haired child seemed frighten. Envy sighed and walked over to the dark haired child and let his aura soothe him like when Envy use to calm Gluttony down, dark haired child looked at Envy in shock but also seem thankful.

Envy shrugged and began to take a few steps in the mists, "Well well well. How careless of Kakashi's students, wandering around in the mists." Envy heard someone's voice say around him and gave a raspy chuckle. Zabuza then appeared behind Envy a kunai placed on his neck Envy only glared at him as Zabuza chuckled darkly behind Envy and he stayed passive. Before he could move, Envy Sensed Zabuza's aura standing in between the old human named Tazuna and the children and he was too close for comfort. Envy elbowed him hard in the gut and ran to where the children where Envy did a quick kicked to Zabuza's side, sending Zabuza flying to the water.

The mists suddenly thinned revealing Kakashi was holding the sharp object to Zabuza's neck. Humans are so pathetic and weak "I couldn't help myself. It was too funny." Envy grinned as how Humans always try to kill each other for money. Envy thought looking to see that Kakashi was in trapped in a ball of water and Zabuza was holding his arm out meaning he was the one controlling it. He must have been using Water alchemy since he made some type of clone that is made out of water. And the clone that Zabuza made its way towards Envy. Envy stood in front of it as the red alchemical lightning turning Envy's arms into blades stabbing into the second Zabuza. Envy knew something was wrong. The Zabuza Envy had stabbed into did not bleed, but turn into water. Envy looked to the side suddenly, being trapped into the ball of water right next to Kakashi whose eyes widened at the sight of Envy.

Envy just sighed crossed his arms and gave him a grin. As red alchemical lightning started to appear in the water prison. Suddenly, a huge arm that was greenish tinged with sharp claws at the end suddenly shot up from the water prison and try to grab Zabuza, Zabuza was surprised and jumped away letting go of the water prison. Letting Envy and Kakashi go. The group watched in stunned silence as they watched the mutated arm shrink back into Envy's body. "Impressive student you got there, Kakashi. But my clones will rip him to shreds!


	3. Chapter 3

Envy P.O.V

Student? What the hell! When did I became some weak human's student? I thought about this. as this angered me but I refuse to express it or make a sound. I smirked as I suddenly appeared in front of this Zabuza guy and delivered a wicked haymaker to his face. Zabuza bounced along the water twice. Only to find it was a water clone "Damn it!" I said Suddenly I was kicked in the stomach. Sending me flying to where Kakashi's group of children were. I landed on my feet only a few meeters away from the children. "Wow... I didn't see that coming." I thought as I rubbed my stomach seeing that there is no bruise or a red mark in where Zabuza kicked me. Like nothing has happened or I wasn't just kicked in the stomach.

~3rd Person PoV~

Naruto, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke stared at Envy with confusion as the water clones of Zabuza surrounded him. Envy just smirked as red alchemical lightning turning one of his arms into a bright green whip. Envy only smirked as he slashed through Zabuza's clones as if they were nothing but trash. "His Chakra elements are Wind and Water right? And he can summon weapons, but without a scroll?" or the fact he can turn is limbs into weapons" Sakura said and continued staring at Envy, who was standing in the middle of the clones. Taking them all out like it was nothing.

Envy simply leapt to the ground dodging the attacks of the water clones while casually cracking his neck. Envy turned around quickly, only to see Zabuza stab him with his sword, stabbing the homunculus right through his left lung. Envy looked down in wide eyes and coughed up blood. Zabuza yanked the sword out of Envy's chest and, with a smooth motion sliced his head clean off. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw Envy's headless body fell backwards dropping to the ground, with a pool of blood forming around the headless Envy.

Kakashi gritted his teeth as he looked at the now headless Envy who laid on the ground. For some odd reason all he wanted to do was to kill Zabuza and hold the boy he just met tightly in his arms.

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened in what just happened. As they both clenched they're fists. Only having one thing in their minds is to kill Zabuza, Both Naruto and Sasuke felt odd around the boy they just met. But they do know is that, they're going to make Zabuza pay for what he did. Sakura thought sadly as she watched a boy they just met having his head cut off.

Zabuza only smirked as he saw the lifeless, headless body lying in a pool of blood. Before Zabuza began to walk away to finish team 7. The sound of crackling electricity caused him to halt, however, as his eyes widened in shock. "Impossible!" he hissed before turning around. Sure enough, Envy's head was reforming. A skull, followed by blood, tissue, and finally skin sprouted out of his neck like a grotesque plant and as the last strand of hair reformed, he got up with an irritated groan.

Giving his neck a stretch to the side, Envy glared at the missing nin with one eye. "Do you have any idea what a bitch it is to grow my damn head back?" he grunted as he straightened himself up.

"Impossible!" "How'd you survive that? Zabuza yelled as Envy gave the missing nin a sadistic grin.

"Oh yeah, if I was just another weak, pathetic human. i'll surely be dead and that would be it for me. Fortunately," electrical arcs started to come off Envy's body as his left lung wound was healed at a rate that'd make Tsunade jealous. Then that technique with your arm and now a healing factor that most medical Ninja can't match. Who are you?" Zabuza yelled

The Jealous gave a sickly sweet smile and said, "Well, since you asked so nicely I might as well tell you. You may call me Envy the Jealous." The Homunculus turned towards team 7 and said, "Hey you, might want to get your friend out of there. I'll buy you guys sometime".

Envy said without noticing that he did a quick hand signs and said "thunder god spear". Summoning the thunder god spear, Envy's entire outfit change into the thunder god warrior. Only for Envy to think for himself. How did I get involved in this fight again?

"Believe it! Plus, how can he even carry a spear that big!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly and was pointing at the spear that Envy was now holding. Envy felt his power suddenly spike tremendously. Envy spun the spear in his hand and jumped up in the air, he pointed the spear up and lightning came to engulf the spear. The blade of the spear splatted on half and formed a red ball of lightning in between of the blades.

He then aimed the red ball of lightning down towards the clones. It sent a giant beam down towards them, some clones dodged but some got electrocuted and turned into a puddle. When Envy dropped down, the other clones dived towards him all at once.

"We need to help him!" Naruto screamed and was going to run towards Envy but was stopped by Sasuke. "You dobe don't you remember what he said we need to get Kakashi sensei out of that water prison". Naruto's teammates looked at him. They thought of a plan.

"Now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He pulled out the demon wind shuriken and chucked it at Zabuza also. Zabuza jumped out of the way as his eyes widened to see a second demon wind shuriken was thrown at him. the attacks forced the real Zabuza to let go of Kakashi from the water prison, as he jumped away before being hit.

~Back to envy~

While Envy standing with an emotionless face and held the huge spear which was pierced into the ground. And there was no more water clones anymore.

"To take down those clones without a scratch..." Sakura muttered and her eyes were widened in surprise and amazement.

"H-he's strong. Believe it." Naruto muttered also. All of them were staring at Envy with surprise expressions. They have never seen a boy their age that strong before.

"I-impossible. A little punk like you to destroy all my clones without a scratch!" Zabuza grunted and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi noticed how Envy panted lightly. So he was right... Envy used alot of his chakra on that attack... "I'll finish you first Kakashi then I'll kill that boy!" He then made various hand signs as well as Kakashi who was copying every hand sign Zabuza made. Envy appeared in front of Naruto and the others and quickly shielding everyone with his body. The cloud blew away and the group was once again shocked to find Envy crouched protectively over naruto and the group only to have his back a charred mess that would easily kill a normal human.

Envy's POV

My back began to heal. Before Kakashi could do the killing blow, he was stopped by a guy with a mask. Only for the masked man to kill Zabuza."He's dead." The boy sounds womanly but I know for a fact that it is a boy. I looked at the unmoving Zabuza. It was amusing to see such a disgraceful death, especially if you die at the hands of a child. Kakashi already checked Zabuza's pulse to see if he was alive or dead. "He's dead." I could care less about it. Because he is weak and pathetic. I normally ignore the weak but I was bored...I thought as I stared at the masked boy for a few seconds before I turn my back to him, telling him that he is too weak for me to think of him as a threat, and walked to childrens with the old man.

"Your battle is now over ... and now I must dispose of the body. Since it is a body with many secrets." The boy disappeared. He lies, the words may be true but his intention are false. I thought seeing that the boy left with Zabuza's body. "Dispose of his body so there will be no evidence of him left? Who would do that?!" Naruto was enraged at this but calmed down because of Kakashi. Tazuna then offered for us to rest in his house and we agreed. Before Kakashi could take one step, he was already face down on the ground. I was not surprise when Kakashi collapsed on the ground. Everyone looked shocked and worried.

"That Sharingan thing must have really tired him out." I said and I looked at them, uncaring. The male children started arguing about who shall carry him and they were beginning to anger me because of their loudness. I sighed and walked up to Kakashi and picked him up with ease and throw him over my shoulder. Then I looked at the two boys "You two boys stop arguing and I do not want to hear anymore arguing from you two. If I do, then don't be surprise when I skin you two alive and feed you to the wolves." "Understand!" I said as I could feel they're fears in the air. they all nod they're heads "Good." I said as I walked head still carrying Kakashi over my shoulders. Heading towards were that old man lives.

Hmm... So much interesting things that happened today and so much interesting things to learn.


	4. Chapter 4

Envy POV

We sat in a room where Kakashi was resting in. I was eating a rice ball that Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter have given to us but in my rice ball is a small red stone also known as a fake philosopher's stone. When Kakashi then sat up and rubbed his head. "Sensei, you really need to be careful using your Sharingan." the bubble gum hair girl said as Kakashi grunted.

"I guess so. Anyways, I have to go straight to the point. Remember that I said that Zabuza's dead?" He asked then the group around me looked at him confused. Wait, didn't Kakashi say something about those guys with the mask disposes their target right there right now? I thought about it, as I kept eating my rice ball, when I heard "Team 7, status report. What happened while I was unconscious?"

The children were a little nonplussed at the question, but bubble gum responded, "Well…After you fell unconscious, Envy-san carried you …um… over his shoulders as we followed him to Tazuna's house. The bubble gum girl said while I rolled my eyes while I thought. Man she makes it seems like I was going to kill him. As I kept eating my rice ball, after we arrived, Tsunami-san helped us clear out a spare room for you sensei, on our way here Envy-san make clear that he didn't want Naruto and Sasuke-kun get into a fight."

"And we weren't teme!"

"Shut it dobe".

"Boys!" Kakashi's stern tone, and stare, stopped the argument in its tracks, "Unless you have something substantial to add, stay quiet," silence reigned, "…All right," he motioned for Sakura to continue.

"Well, after you got here and were placed in a bed, we," she motioned to her and her team, "each took rotating three hour shifts keeping watch. I was just about to go out when you woke up".

Kakashi nodded his head, "Good, you did exactly what you should have. Excellent work you three," the children in question beamed at the praise (Sasuke gave a low grunt, but there were traces of a smile). Kakashi then turned his attention to the other adolescent in the room,

"Now…what about you?"

Everyone turned to look at me, who winced and rubbed his head, "Damn. I was kinda hoping you would forget about little old me".

Kakashi smiled, "A foolish hope," I just nodded his head.

"Okay Envy," I began to psych myself up ". I took a deep breath, "What do you want to know?"

Kakashi answered, "You're abilities and clan would be nice".

I laughed, "Well, I can do a lot of things. I can shape shift my body to anyone or anything I want too obviously. I have a healing factor that heals my body from any type of damage as you can tell from before when I was stab in the right or was it my left lung and having my head cut off, and I have increased strength," I lifted the bed where Kakashi was laying on for emphasis, much to everyone's shock, "and…Oh yeah!"

3rd POV

Envy then walked towards, then on, the wall behind him. Everyone followed him until he stopped above his seat, then flipped to the ground, sitting down once more, "that" and I have no clue and how I did that thunder god spear thing. Kakashi had to take a moment to collect himself. This…kid had a myriad of abilities. Most ninja would kill for just one, much less all of them. "As well as any others he is unwilling to share". "And where did you get these…abilities of yours? Your parents?" And what of your clan? Where are you from?"

Envy took a deep, shuddering breath, "well yes and no you see it's a long story Envy said as he looked at everyone. I come from the…East my home land was called Xerxes? My home land gotten into a Civil Clan war, with another country called Amestris" everyone leaned forward at that little tidbit, "I…can't really say I know the entire reason why it happened, but our enemies the clans from Amestris, they hated my Clan for having this healing abilities, they wanted our healing abilities, for themselves and also wanted my clan wiped from existence so the clan from Amestris plan how to star the war with my clan and the country of Xerxes. ," Everyone started to frown, and Sasuke felt that this was going to hit a little close to home, "We, we fought, long and hard. In the middle of a battle I was captured along with my six siblings. We were captured by one of the clans from Amestris that was called the state Alchemist clan they took us along with few other people from Xerxes to a laboratory where they did human experimentation on us.

While I was being experimented on. One of the soldiers that was guarding the lab was one of my own clan members. And this was his own words when he told me this while Envy You'll have no idea how good that felt! I ravaged our entire country and clans with a single bullet! I MEAN talk about invigorating! Oh, and the best part? And listen to this! You know, I don't think I'll ever get over with how easy to manipulate our clan can be! hehehe..." I couldn't take it anymore so I killed everyone in that Lab, made a run for it I…I'm pretty sure I'm the only one left, in this world at least I don't know if my siblings are still alive," Envy was shaking, not looking anyone in the eyes. Tazuna and Kakashi both had heavy frowns after hearing the tale, Naruto as well. Sakura, Tsunami, and (despite himself) Inari all had tears in their eyes, and Sasuke was deep in thought, thinking of their similar, if slightly different, situations.

Kakashi was the first to break the piercing silence, "What…was your clan's name? Jealous?" Envy gave a small chuckle, "Oh, no. We were more of a rag-tag bunch of misfits than in a single family. All 'blessed'. Brought together by the sheer absurdity of our lives. We, well, make that me and some of the more fun members, called ourselves, 'the Ora Boris Clan'. We even have the Clan symbol tattooed on our bodies see! Envy said as he showed them his tattoo on his left leg.

Tsunami and Sakura were full on crying at that point, Sakura putting her head on Sauske's shoulder for support, while the boy in question just patted her shoulder awkwardly (Naruto either didn't notice, or realized the mood was too somber to act jealous at the gesture since he too had a gloomy expression on his face). Tazuna was patting little Inari on the head, who was trying to stem his own tears. Kakashi could only gaze at the teacup in front of him, "Damn it Kiri and this Amestris," he thought. Envy kept his head down, but still heard three distinct sobs; "…I might have said that on a little thick" but work for now he thought.

Envy decided to return his attention to the situation at hand. He cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention, "Can, someone tell me what's going on here and what's the deal with the guy with the sword.

~Envy POV~

Wait, didn't Kakashi say something about those guys with the mask disposes their target right there right now?

"So, your saying that he's alive?" bubble gum hair girl asked.

"B-but, that's impossible! You checked his pulse and you said he's dead!" Blonde claimed.

"That needle in the neck is not enough to kill someone it only caused a temporary death. Also, the Hunter Nin should have disposed of Zabuza's body right there and right now." "So he's on Zabuza's side..." I heard Sasuke mutter to himself.

"Yes. I will train you guys later for our battle with Zabuza and probably the Hunter Nin." "But, Kakashi-sensei. How can you train us if your like that?" Sakura asked and Kakashi chuckled. He pointed to the other side of the room and it was some wooden crutches.

"Mind if I borrow those?" Kakashi asked Tsunami who nodded with a smile. Then Kakashi looked at me with seriousness. "Envy. How did you defeat Zabuza's clones that easily? And how did you make jutsus?" His students then also looked at me, eager to know what I am going to say. "Again like said I don't know how I did that jutsus." "Actually he wasnt that strong as you said. I mean, I have dealt way more stronger guys or things than him." I said nonchalantly making them look at him shocked.

"Like what?" I then put a finger on my lip and think.

"Well, lets see... Ah! When I finally came back from an S-ranked job for wrath?" Everyone's eyes widened and they gasped.

"Y-you've been in an S-rank mission?!"

"Yeah, though I didn't do much all I did was gather information on one of the high target or trader spies or anyone that wrath think is a threat. Oh! I have the picture of the group of gangs that me and Wrath slaying those asshole." I handed Kakashi the group around me scrambled and surrounded Kakashi to look at the picture. They're eyes were wide as saucers and jaws were wide open. "T-this is the group of gangs that you guys slew?!" (Truth be told it was the size of 6 or more army's that Envy and Wrath took down).

Are you an S-ranked ninja?!" Naruto screamed right in my face. I sweat dropped and pushed his face away with my finger. You can say that I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

Envy POV

I was sitting on the roof, looked up at the night sky, seeing the stars as I continued eating my fake philosopher stones. "HEY ENVY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard the blond boy yell. I think his Name was Naruto, but I'm happy sitting on the roof eating while he's in the forest a mile from the house.

I sighed and jumped down from the roof and walked the short mile in the woods and where Naruto saw me, he was about to open his mouth to speak but I was faster and put my hand over his mouth to keep him from yelling like a banshee.

"Restrain yourself from being loud Naruto, I will remove my hand but you will QUIETLY tell me what you want Okay," I said with deadly calm and venomously. I will make myself clear now that I will not tolerate his loudness not wanting another Greed on my hands. His blue eyes were big with fright, at my deadly/calm voice, but Naruto nodded nevertheless. "I was told to bring you home, the food is ready." Naruto seemed nervous and I did the unthinkable, I gently touched his cheek and, rightfully so, is surprised by my tenderness. Gah I can't believe I'm going to say this. Oh well better to get it out make some bonds before those two find me again. "You shall never fear being alone nor being hurt nor getting hurt, from this moment forward you will be part of my family and I'll do anything for you because we are family." I looked into his unique blue eyes and let my hand slide down his face." I'll meet you back at the house.

I left him there standing shock and blushing. I jumped on a low tree branch, looked at him once more, than left him there standing.

Naruto's pov

I'm sure, I'm blushing. No one has ever said or done that for me before, especially a guy like envy he's so strong and skilled. But also went through the same hell like me. I can't stop thinking about how Envy looks. He's just so, beautiful; his long, shiny, soft black hair, his beautiful purple eyes, his soft, lips, his weird but beautiful red markings.

"What happen to you, loser." Sasuke's voice broke me from my daze and I looked behind me to see him. I really hate him: he thinks he's so cool just because a lot of girls like him.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I yelped at him, walking away from him not wanting to see or hear him anymore than I have to. Should I tell Envy that I'm carrying the nine tailed fox but what if he hates me? If he truly means what he said than he won't care. I thought determinedly. 'But what if he does?' I heard a little voice inside my head.

I'm starting to feel nervous, I mean what if he hates me or thinks I'm a monster? Will he run away screaming? What will he do?

I took a deep breath, I'm going to tell Envy.

 ** _~time skip next day~_**

Envy POV

So, we were now outside of Tazuna's house in the forests with some big trees. Kakashi was explaining on what they are gonna do which is climbing a tree with no hands. His students asked what benefit is it gonna do to fight Zabuza, Kakashi answered that it is for Chakra control which is a big deal. So Sakura explained what Chakra is to Naruto, I never heard that anyone can do that back in Amestris.

Kakashi walked up the tree then walked upside down on a branch with his crutches. He then threw 3 kunais in front of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. They basically have to do what Kakashi did and mark on their progress by slicing the trunk of the tree with their kunais.

Sounds easy but I wonder if I could do that. I thought as I decided to try to see if I will be able to do the same things that the people here are able to do, I focused on the tree and then I ran up the tree with ease. I looked at the bright sky with an emotionless expression but I have confirmed my theory that I am able to do the same things but with more grace, skill, and power. As I looked down to see a shock team 7. "Hello down there" I said with a smiled and waved to them as I heard Naruto yell "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT ENVY"! I shrugged my shoulder as I walked down the tree. Once I made it down to the ground I was bombarded with questions. Sorry guys but I wanted to see if my theory would work it turns out I can use Chakra and it seem that I have pretty good control of my Chakra I guess. Without a second later I walked away from the group with Kakashi as he wanted to speak to me due to my unique "Bloodline" abilities." Alright Envy." Kakashi lazily drawled. I stared at him questionably. I want to see more of your unique Bloodline abilities and any other skills that you may have

"So, you want to see more I believe?" I asked looking at him. well you already seen what I can do in a fight I could change any part of my body into a weapon and my healing factor that heal any wound or any injury as you remember in our fight with the demon of the hidden mist when he cut my head clean off. When my healing factor can heal about anything there is a draw back and a limit when I can use it. The drawback is when the injury is fatal the healing process will become slower and I could feel the pain once I come back from my short run with death or when the healing is done.

"Due to the drawback I am forced to eat these special kind of medicines that are like rock candy, tastes awful but I can't complain. long as I take the medicine I will be fine and my healing Factor will work properly due to the experimentation that happened to me but my healing factor is quite unstable and the same time stable with the medicine and that little demonstration with the Thunder God spear or a warrior technique that I kind of made up of my own I don't know how but it just came to me." I said sheepishly.

"Well besides my ability to change my body into weapons, healing factor, and the Thunder God spear also another ability allows me to take shape or change to anything or anyone care for a demonstration I said as I looked at Kakashi he nodded his head as I remember Naruto doing a Jutsu called shadow clone Jutsu. Remembering the hand sign I made over 75 Shadow clones and using my other abilities red alchemic lightning was seen as all my clones began to change into tigers, lions, Dragons, bears, and panthers. I looked at Kakashi and found him staring wide eyed at me.

~Kakashi's PoV~

Envy the jealous looks very powerful and I have never seen such abilities before. And I believe he is stronger than any of the kages" I assume you believe me now, right?" Envy asked with an eyebrow raised. I just nodded in response and he smiled.

I sweatdropped at the sight in front of me. It was dinner time and here Naruto and Sasuke were eating so fast that rice are flying everywhere. When they are done, the held out their bowl saying that they want more and then they puked all of the food they just ate right now. That's really rude since Tsunami made the dinner.

"You two are so disrespectful..." I muttered making Kakashi sigh. I sighed also and began eating my food peacefully. I looked behind me and saw Sakura staring at a torned picture and then decided to get into their family business. "Sakura, are you really that stupid and nosy?" I said not even looking at her. She turned and glared at me.

"I want to know!" She yelled at me and stuck her nose in the air. I glared and scoffed.

"A torned picture on the wall. Seemingly a part of the family. Do you not know how sensitive that topic is for a family?!" Tazuna stopped me, telling me its okay and decided to tell us the story. Because of this, Inari's eyes turned glassy and stormed out of the room after telling us about it.

"You know, I have to agree with Envy. It wasn't our business to know about their family. I apologize about that Tazuna, Tsunami." Kakashi apologized to them and they smiled sadly and shook their heads.

~Time skip after dinner~

Naruto POV

I watched as Envy walked out of the house I took a deep breathe, I'm going to find him and I'm going to tell him.

"Envy." I whispered his name, how is he going to react when I tell I host a demon?

"Is something bothering you, Naruto?" his soft, sweet but emotionless voice called out to me. I turned around to see him. His beautiful purple eyes stared into my blue eyes.

"Um, I, uh, want to, um, tell you something." I said, nervously. I took a deep breath." I host the nine tailed fox." I said fast but I couldn't tell if he got it because he didn't seem to react.

He didn't say anything. "The nine tailed fox is a demon that is sealed in me." I explained but he didn't seem affected. 'I'm very confused and feel slightly stupid for worrying over nothing.'

"Naruto I'm just like you a monster in the eyes of others, I hold something in my body as well so I'm guessing we're the same." Envy said as I am sure that my face held shock. "W-what?"

"I hold something in my body as well Naruto." I stared into his eyes, "um can you prove it, show me ." I could hear the desperation in my voice. I'm not sure if I want Envy to be a demon or not. I don't want to be alone anymore though, I don't want to be isolated from everyone.

I want him, no NEED him to be demon. I looked into his beautiful purple eyes and he gave me a slight nodded but before he can change. Naruto promise you won't scream. Envy said as I nodded my head.

That's when I saw the same red alchemical lightning turning Envy's body..., staring at me intensely, I saw him turn into a beautiful, giant, green dragon his eyes still stood in the same color

My breath hitched and I look at him in awe ... But what snapped me out of my awe was Envy's voice he sounded different "Naruto this is one out of two monsters I can turn into my other monster form isn't really too good to look at due to what is sealed inside of my body." Envy said as I couldn't help but to look at him in his dragon form but I hear a gasp from behind me. I slowly turned my head behind me and I saw the familiar black hair and black eyes of…


	6. Chapter 6

Last time in Envy in hidden leaf

Naruto POV

As I couldn't help but to look at him in his dragon form but I hear a gasp from behind me. I slowly turned my head behind me and I saw the familiar black hair and black eyes of…

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke's pov

I can't believe what I have just witnessed and since I saw the change, I have no other chose but to believe it. What shocked me more was the fact that I thought of Envy being beautiful, in both forms. But I wonder how last form looks like is.

I'm not sure why I'm attracted to Envy, is it because he calmed me down when we fought Zabuza, or that we're the same we both went through a traumatic events, we both lost the people we care for by someone in our own families. Or the way he's completely emotionless at some times, his beauty, or is it his strength.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and it made me jump. I saw the familiar emotionless but bright purple eyes, the sight had me relaxed and that is surprising.

I saw something in his eyes that filled me with warmth but it was only a flash of something unknown to me. I looked over his shoulder to see Naruto glaring at me and I glared back.

What was he doing here with Envy by himself anyway?' I was raging with jealousy. I don't like the way Naruto's eyes kept flickering towards Envy and seeing the love in his eyes as he looked at him, BUT WAIT DIDN'T HE LIKE SAKURA?!

I'm starting to feel relaxed and secured, safe and protected, loved and happy. I haven't felt like this since my clan was murdered but for some odd reason Envy makes me feel this way and I hate to admit it but I love this feeling and I don't ever want this feeling to fade. I looked at Naruto to see if he feels it as well and by the look in his blue eyes; he does. I look at Envy this time in wonder and curiously. "You and your team are now part of my Family. I, Envy the jealous swear to protect, care, and provide for you and your team for as long as you shall live. You shall never fear being alone nor being hurt nor getting hurt, from this moment forward you will be part of my family and I'll do anything for you because we are family.

Envy POV

I knew that that Kakashi and Sakura were listening but I didn't reveal that I knew their location. I said my speech because I knew they were listening and did not wish to repeat myself. And I'm glad the didn't see turn into my dragon from. I sighed as I looked at Naruto and Sasuke can you keep this a secret just between us I said in a whisper to both of them they both blush and nod their heads. I can tell that Team 7 were surprise to hear my little speech but were happy to know they are able to trust me can tell the rest of the team was curious to know more about me.

3rd POV

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi knew that Envy was strong and went to hell and back, loyal, and brave guy even without knowing him. Naruto on the other hand was curious and it was killing him, he wants to get to know Envy better and wants learn more about him.

~Time skip few hours after envy little speech~

Envy POV

I stood on top of the highest tree, looking at the night sky I looked at the stars they remind me of what little family I have left I wonder if I'll be able to go back home, I'm not really looking forward to see the Elric Brothers I bet they're still trying to kill me. Or that mustang Guy, man that is one scary guy once you piss him off I really don't feel sorry for that women he killed. Thinking she killed his best friend but in all truth it was me how killed him. The bright, warm sun unexpectedly hit my eyes with its bright rays, I did not flinch but it did surprise me. Man have I been outside the whole night. I thought as I jumped off the tree and landed silently on the ground, I began to walk towards the old man's home.

It feels good not having someone trying to kill you or get information out of you or working for father. I stopped when I come to realize how greed felt he was free from our father I guess I can understand my brother a bit more now. I heard a twig snap in the far distance, than I heard panting, and smelled sweat and blood.

Someone is injured, if I do not do something that human will die and from the smell of the human blood, it is sick but it is unknown to me but that doesn't mean that my fake philosopher's stone can't heal this person. God I'm turning into good. I began to run, as fast as I could, I found a handsome or a good looking man with black hair and red eyes, it is strange that he has those red eyes and that strange comas on around the pupil. I never seen that before. He looks half dead and has lost a lot of blood.

I sighed, knowing it would cause problems in the future but I decided to help him nevertheless. I walked up to him, pulling out a few of my fake philosopher's stones place two or three in my mouth allowing them to melt, and tilt his head up, opening his mouth.

I lend in and placed my lips to his, letting the melted liquid of my fake philosopher's stone enter his body. Knowing that two or three liquid philosopher's stones wouldn't kill a person just heal any internal damage or illness? I can feel him began to stir, surprisingly enough, began to put more pressure on my lips. Ok not what I had in mind I thought.

I felt him gaining his strength back, judging by his hands around my waist and pulling me hard against his strong body. I pulled back and I heard him panting while I am not, why are humans so weak? But this man is different. I see the pain in his eyes, he must have gone through hardships and done things that would not be considered as ideal, he may not be strong physically but he could be strong on other aspects.

I am suddenly fill with the urge to ask for his name, why should I, homunculus and artificial human care but yet it does not bother me. Guessing father's ego rubbed off on us but i could care less. "What is your name?" I asked softly but it was more of a command, it did not seem to bother him, though.

He had this look of fear flash through his eyes as if he is frighten that I may want nothing to do with him after I have his name but that will not happen once something catches my attention then it will be difficult to drift from it.

Why must humans be weak creatures? What makes them weak? Is it their emotions? Their inability to change forms or is it all mentally? Oh god I sound like Pride may the truth have my soul. As I shivered at the thought of becoming like that brat Pride.

I gently placed my hand on his cheek, amazed by the smooth and slightly rough texture of his skin, "Why should you worry about once name if it is insignificant for I care not of what the name brings." I told him sternly and with utter confidence that only a man of my status could have.

"Itachi," he breathe out softly "my name is Itachi Uchiha." I looked into his black eyes.

"My name is Envy," I said with a tiny bit of warmth which surprised me greatly, "it is a pleasure to meet you.

Itachi Uchiha, hn, good name and he seems to have relaxed. Why does he worry about his name? There is not a thing on this world that will surprise nor will consider repulsive.

I notice him slightly shiver, his lips are a bit blue, and I sat next to him, arm touching arm, letting my warmth surround him. Humans, such weak creatures that are easily defeated by weather, ah there it is again I'm sounding like Pride and Father. There's no way I'll become like them never. I guess I'm becoming more like greed in that whole rebellious phase I will need to go back to the Tazuna's house I bet Naruto and Sasuke are getting worried as Hell. I sensed itachi's slow, steady breathing and the steady beat of his heart. Good he's fully healed. I looked at the sky with indifference but a few miles from here, I can sense a human coming this way at a fast rate and should arrive in 10 minutes, I stood and lend close to Itachi to see if he was fully healed I sniffed the air good the stones completely healed him I took my leave with a second to spare, I lend against a tree to see that a man with blue hair and skin appeared. He just sighed, put Itachi over his shoulder and left, I took notice that both of them had a black coat with red clouds.

And People think I dress weird I sighed and walked back to the Tazuna's house I stopped when I found Naruto's and Sasuke's scents and so I followed it which lead me north and further away from where I once was, it took but a minute to find them but they were panting, sweating, and had some cuts.

That Pink hair girl should be more like them, practicing hard while striving to better themselves, I can tell just by looking at her that she cares for her appearance rather than her training, bragging as if she is stronger than her own team mates, and I despise humans alike when they think highly of themselves while having nothing to show for it. Man even lust can beat her I thought.

I can tell from here that they are slowly losing energy and stamina but I admire they persistence and unwavering determination. It's seems that I made the right chose with those two and Kakashi, if only Sakura had these kind of determination and strive to better herself.

I sighed mentally but kept looking at the boys, seeing and analyzing them but it is amusing that they truly act like puppies, I have decided to make my presence known by jumping off the tree which made them lose their focus and thus made them fall off the tree they were on.

"Envy-kun," Naruto whined, it was humorous, and "why did you do that?" He sat on the ground with a pout.

"Go back eat, rest, and then come back to train if you please but at the rate you two are going than you will be doing more harm than good. Your body is not built to withstand sleepless night nor to eat at large periods of time." I lecture them, they sigh than nodded, turning to leave.

I trained until there was sunlight. Now thanks to all the training, I am covered in sweat and dirt, the wounds I had have already healed. I know for a fact that there is a small waterfall just a bit further from here, I walked there but it only took a few minutes. The waterfall is very beautiful, I took my clothes off until I was naked. I went in the water, pleasantly surprised to find it warm, I lend against a rock and relax while closing my eyes but I hear Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi coming, so I waited for them to come to me. I wonder how they will react when they see me without my clothes I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were searching for Envy, they had some questions for him, but they all have different questions that they all wanted to ask. For Naruto he was wondering if Envy can train him, in his fighting style and maybe teach him a few things too. Sasuke was thinking of ways to become closer to Envy because he didn't want to lose to Naruto in winning Envy's affection. Kakashi on the other hand somehow made a promise to keep Envy safe. And really wanted Envy's cute little ass too. Thinking it was as good as his, Kakashi had every intention of letting Envy know it too.

focusing on finding Envy before his two students and taking Envy somewhere more private without his students noticing that he and Envy where gone. Only to think of what would be the best way to molest Envy? Push him down and ravish him. Tell Envy that he was going to be the mommy of their future adopted children? That would just cause Envy to run away screaming. Like he could get away. How about if he pin Envy down and lick every inch of skin he could expose? That could work right. Dear god he was getting a nose bleed just thinking about it. Maybe he should just kidnap Envy and marry him while they're still outside of the village. That could work too. He mused as he licked his lips at the thought of Envy being force to wear a wedding dress.

but the downside to this that none of them knew where exactly Envy was. but they did have a general idea.

They figured that he must have trained in his time away from the team, that he may be at the small waterfall that was close to Tazuna's home that was a few miles away from where they were. While they were walking to the waterfall they heard Envy's voice that sounded just like an angel to their ears. Envy was singing.

I've been alone with you

Inside my mind

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips

A thousand times

I sometimes see you

Pass outside my door

Hello!

Is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You're all I've ever wanted

And my arms are open wide

'cause you know just what to say

And you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much

I love you

They have finally arrived to the waterfall. They saw something unexpected, it was Envy laying but naked on a rock, droplets of water were on his ivory body and his black hair that was clinging to his skin, they were having a difficult time trying not to stare at Envy, and he has a very perfect, tone stomach along with a 6 pack. And along with his large man hood too. The boy's eyes were wide with awe while looking at Envy's naked glory body with a few blood dripping from their noses and blushing bright red but were unable to tell if Kakashi was indeed having a nosebleed because of his mask but unknown to them that two extra pair of eyes were also looking at Envy.

A pair of red eyes, trying to stop the bleeding, were also looking at the sight before him with a pained expression that is hardly noticeable to others but he feels something for Envy, he is unsure of what to make of the sudden new feelings.

A pair of brown eyes, also trying to stop the bleeding, were also looking at Envy and he believes that his beauty should be everlasting just as art. He is very tempted to steal Envy away to selfishly keep him to himself and turning Envy into everlasting art but resisted the urge to do so, he was well aware of the other people looking at him, which made him a bit possessive. Unknown to the others that Envy knew that they were staring at him, he could smell the lust in the air thanks to his new sense of smell that could rival gluttony's But he ignored them, he stood up and jumped down the rock, his man hood and hair moved with him, Envy looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. The three just stared at Envy and had nosebleeds and fainted. Envy sighed as he looked at the three and started to wonder if he gained the same abilities of his siblings. Like wrath's ultimate eye, Lust's ultimate spear, greed's ultimate shielded, Pride's powers of shadows, and Sloth's super speed.

Envy's P.O.V.

I sighed again and got dress while looking at Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi and wonder why they had nose bleeds. That when it hit me "oh right they saw my man hood no wonder why they had nose bleeds". I thought but now I have to see the two unfamiliar humans that where staring at me. I went inside the forest and saw that it was Itachi and another man. He had red hair and smelled of wood.

"I can't hear a pulse, perhaps he wasn't human. That for sure but what is he?" I thought as I looked at the man a bit more. Sighing again I place Itachi and the red haired man sitting against a tree. As I went to go wake up Kakashi so he can help me carry Naruto and Sasuke back to the old man's house. Hey Kakashi wake up I said as I slowly started to shake Kakashi awake. Only to regret my actions. As Kakashi was now siting up and looking at me funny. "Ummm Kakashi are... you ok" I asked him.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

My grin grew as soon as Envy looked at me funny. It was time to make my move. Reaching out I grabbed Envy and yanked him by the arm, and settled my lips on Envy's. Swallowing his gasp as he opened his mouth. I wasted no time in slipping my tongue inside the moist cavern, exploring it's every little nook and crany. Oh god he tasted so sweet. Just one kiss wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough. My body ached with need. I needed to take Envy, here, now. I wouldn't let go until I had tied Envy to me completely, and I would use every dirty trick I could think of to do it.

3rd P.O.V.

Envy tried to push Kakashi away but damn it he was strong for someone who was so damn Lazy looking. the only thought that was going through Envy's Mind was "what the hell." Envy moaned in protest as Kakashi tightened his arms around him to the point of pain. Kakashi started to nip Envy's lower lip with his teeth, then licked his lip to sooth the sting that his teeth had left behind.

"S-stop." Envy managed to say before Kakashi pinned him to the ground. His weight pressing down on Envy's most intiment place, causing him to squeak as his face turned pink. Envy's heart hammered in his chest. Oh God! Help! Rape! Someone help! Naruto Sasuke wake up Envy thought. As Kakashi just sat there, straddling him, his thumbs slowly rubbing the skin over the veins in his wrists.

"I'm not going to hurt you Envy. I just wanted to kiss you. You're really very cute, ya know." Kakashi said as he leaned down and brushed his lips across Envy's right cheek. Only to hear Both Naruto and Sasuke yell "what the Hell Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing to Envy?"

Saved by the bell envy thought. With a sigh of relief.

 **(A/N hey guys sorry if this chapter is short I've been having writers block on this one story and I've also been working my other stories lately and seem you guys are dying to see what happens next in this story. Im sorry if chapter short and please check out my others stories too until next later)**


	8. Chapter 8

Envy P.O.V.

It's been a few hours since the incident as I was very reluctant to get close to Kakashi. Things are getting sooo weird even for me and I'm a homunculus. But I can't shake the feeling that someone in this group hate my guts. But I wonder who? But if I could guess. it has to be that pink hair girl. She seems to be angry when Sasuke talks to me or wants to train with me too. I don't understand fan girls and I could tell she's a fan girl by the way she keep saying Sasuke-kun your soo cool with hearts in her eyes.

 ** _Time skip in frost training_**

Sakura had been watching Naruto and Envy spar, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. The dobe, the dead -last of the class, having the time of his life sparring with Envy. Who was a complete stranger?

She quickly looked towards Sasuke. She was already aware that Sasuke had his mind on Envy ever since Envy showed up, it only gotten worst since a few hours ago. Making a reaction at Envy's every movements. He'd and Naruto even scolded Envy for being so dashing.

Sakura bristled at the treatment, jealousy raising its ugly head. Sasuke and Naruto are fussing over Envy's wellbeing making sure that Kakashi keeps a good distance away from Envy and making sure Envy takes his medicine. The pink-haired kunoichi's green eyes flared maliciously. After the sparring everyone went inside to relax as for Envy he went to go take a shower.

And seeing an opportunity Sakura took this chance to interrogate Envy. When they were left alone in the room where Sakura took all of Envy's clothes so they'll be alone. the pink-haired kunoichi slowly turned to face Envy who'd just finished his shower. drying his long greenish black hair.

"What's up?" Envy asked casually as he noticed the girl's full glare.

"..How does an idiot complete stranger, a loser suddenly befriends my Sasuke-kun and Naruto- baka?" Sakura asked suddenly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Envy's cold purple eyes twitched. 'Oh yeah, I was expecting this kind of thing.'

"You're nothing more than a dobe, an idiot, a loser crossdresser." The pinkette was snarling. "And Sasuke-kun suddenly notices your existence."

Envy turned away.

Sakura paused for a moment to gauge Envy's reaction. Envy's shoulders were trembling; probably trying to fight the urge to sob, or something. But in truth Envy was chuckling.

Smirking the pinkette continued. "No matter what lies you told him, you're nothing more than a loser and no one will ever truly like you..."

Suddenly Envy whipped his head around. Sakura subconsciously took a small step back after seeing the vivid look on his face.

"Shut the fuck up, you flat-chested, low-classed whore."

Sakura's jaw felt like it was touching the floor. Her body frozen in a place as she noticed a cruel and malicious gleaming in Envy's purple orbs. Envy's expression was calm and mocking itself. "So this.. This is the real you, you hypocrite!" Sakura screamed, putting a scowl on her own.

A smirk rose upon Envy's face. It was cold and dark, cruel and sadistic. "Listen, bitch. I don't care about how you think of me, because to me you're nothing more than a pathetic slut, groveling like a whore to get a glance from the boy whom you know you'll never have!" Then he let out a scornful chuckle. "And you know that Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi care a lot more for me, when they don't care a damn about you!" The pink-haired kunoichi fought back furious tears. "Sa.. Sasuke-kun will never truly like you so will the rest of my team!"

"Pathetic." Chuckling Envy while making his famous sadistic smirk. "They're already wrapped around my fingers, and it is I who doesn't really care about how they feels." (A/N in truth Envy is only joking and loves toying with Sakura). Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously, only to cause further amusement for Envy.

"I'll.. I'll tell everyone about you!"

Envy smirked and leaned toward the pinkette with a condescending air about him. Fuck, he was loving this. And missed toying with people's feelings. "Oh yeah?" he whispered to the shaking pinkette. "But do you think they'll believe you over me, I've been nothing but kind and truth full with them while you are a wide-foreheaded ugly whore?" "You.. You're a monster!" Tears began to be streamed down her green orbs.

"Yeah, go on, cry. But would you please do me a favor while you cry please looked towards the wall ? It's very disgusting to see your ugly ass face getting even more grotesque with those tears." Snarling the Envy smirked, Throwing his long, silky greenish black hair over his shoulder.

Suppressing a sob and trembling with a rage, Sakura slowly lifted her head until she was staring Envy square in the face. Her eyes were filled with murderous intent as she sprung up on her feet to attack.

"I'll kill you, you monster!" Shrieking Sakura grabbed Envy's throat and strangled him viciously.

Too bad that she didn't get suspicious about why Envy wasn't blowing her off to the opposite wall when he was capable enough. But only for Envy to smirk when.

All of sudden the door of the room slammed opened and Sasuke and Naruto appeared, hearing their commotion. And upon seeing the scene, they froze for a moment before rushing toward the two of them. "Sakura, what the hell are you doing?-!" Sasuke yelled furiously.

Nearly jumping up and letting go of Envy Sakura fell onto her knees, not quite knowing what to do.

"Envy!" Naruto quickly held Envy who was coughing helplessly, beads of tears falling from his beautiful, shaking purple eyes.

Sakura flinched when Sasuke and Naruto turn to glare at her fiercely. The Uchiha's onyx eyes were blazing along with Naruto steel blue eyes. "he.. Started it!" Was all Sakura could say.

Just then Kakashi made his way inside the room. "What the hell is going on here?" His tone became low.

"How dare you attack him?" Sasuke growled at Sakura. "What wrong has he done to you?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, his voice unusually serious.

"He'd started it!" Sakura yelled pathetically, pointing at Envy. "He'd called me a bitch first!"

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes were becoming more and more icy. "Stop it, Sakura. I heard you calling Envy a monster and demon." Yelled Naruto. Sakura looked up to glare at Envy. As Envy silently smugged at her behind naruto's shoulder. The pinkette began to shake with a rage.

"Sakura. Stay here." Kakashi spoke up, his voice stern and also cold.

Tears began to spring free from their confines as Sakura watched Kakashi picking up Envy and going outside, with Sasuke and Naruto following them behind. How could Sasuke and Naruto glare at her so coldly, just for Envy? How could she lose trust of both her Sasuke-kun and her sensei and Naruto-Baka, just because of Envy's filthy trick? How could Sasuke says how dare she attacks Envy?


	9. Chapter 9

3rd POV

Sobbing openly now, she got to her feet and slammed the door of the room. She had a lot to think about. Perched on the floorboard Envy rubbed his eyes, sniffling. Both Sasuke and Naruto was nervously squirming next to him, more than ready to comfort Envy but not knowing the means.

"Here, you'll feel better." Handing a cup of tea to Envy. Kakashi sat down at in front of three.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Envy murmured with a hoarse voice.

A clumsy silence flew for few moments. Then Kakashi broke it away by clearing his throat. "Well, want to talk about it?"

Envy took a sip of tea, and then held the cup tightly between his hands as if he was… scared. "Sakura… Suddenly approached me and told me to stay away from Sasuke and leave Naruto alone. So I asked her why, then she said she can't let a loser crossdresser like me to befriend with Sasuke and Naruto. So I also got angry and we began to shout at each other… I did call her bitch first, then she called me a demon.. I'm sorry for having called her a bitch, Kakashi, but I was angry.. And Sakura called me a demon a monster after knowing what happened to me and my clan. She also said that I must die.." Envy's slender shoulder vibrated pitifully. Sighing Kakashi rubbed his chin. 'Fangirls. You can't either kill them or appreciate them.'

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked seriously pissed off. They're eyebrows furrowed and a hiss escaped from they're clenched teeth. Frankly, to Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura was nothing more than a disturbing fangirl. Condradict to Envy, the pinkette was annoying and useless, a girl who drools over him only seeing his looks.

And to imagine Sakura nags Envy down for befriending him and Naruto made him seriously pissed.

As for Naruto he truly believed That Haruno Sakura was the nicest girl he has ever met. But he was wrong, she was nothing more than a two-faced bitch that only cared about one person if that was Sasuke she will even try killing another for befriending him.

 ** _Time skip next day_**

Envy POV

"You sure that we should leave Naruto here?" I asked Kakashi and looked down at Naruto who was sleeping and snoring loudly. The pillow was somehow in the other side of the room and his blanket was all tangled up on his body. Just like how that Fullmetal pipsqueak sleeps... "Yes. It'll be fine. He used too much of his chakra so he earned his rest for working hard in his training." Kakashi said and I nodded. We were going to the bridge to give Tazuna some company just in case Zabuza pops out of somewhere. We then headed out towards the bridge, making our way to the thick mists.

"What the-?!" I heard Tazuna scream. I looked towards where he was looking and found bodies scattered everywhere. My eyes narrowed at the bodies, fortunately they are not dead since almost all of them were slightly twitching. I heard a raspy laugh and footsteps. We looked up and found Zabuza and the masked ninja that saved him.

I've seen creepier guys than Zabuza and he's not even creepy at all. Anyways, the masked ninja beside him was named as Haku after I heard Kakashi and those two were talking.

"Hm. I see that green hair bart is still with you kakashi. This time, I will definitely kill you." Zabuza said to me and slid his thumb across his neck. Is he slightly blushing? I thought as I looked at him

"He is not to be underestimated. he was able to destroy your clones without a scratch and was able to completely block Kakashi's jutsu that was copied from you." Haku said through the mask he was wearing still.

"Heh. I see that brat is still shaking." I followed Zabuza's gaze and found it was Sasuke. He was indeed shaking but he stopped and looked up with a smirk.

"I'm shaking with excitement." Sasuke said. I looked back towards Zabuza and found clones in front of him.

"He's all yours, Sasuke." Kakashi said and Sasuke dashed towards Haku with a kunai, dodging the clones on the way. Hm. Impressive. "Sakura. Stand back and protect Tazuna. We'll handle this." Kakashi glanced towards me and ran to Zabuza, destroying his clones. Why me I thought as ran after kakaski asmy arms turn into blades.


End file.
